paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Aviivix/Avi's Author Corner
Welcome to Avi's Author Corner! (AAC) 'This is a way for authors to expand their writing techniques and styles by submitting their works for proofreading and discussion. This is meant to help you, and critique is there to aid in improving your work. 'Services At the Author Corner, there are two main services. 'These services all are there to help you improve and help your writing reach its fullest potential. 'Proofreading This is the most basic service. All that will be done is a proofread for spelling, grammar and vocabulary. Brief explanation will be given, but this is mostly a second check to make sure your story is properly readable before posting. 'Critique' Critique is a more advanced, in-depth service. This will go in detail about pacing, story flow, imagery, and other writing elements that are less black and white. This will go over style, sentence structure, and wording. In the case of characters, this will offer advice in how to set up the character, as well as any flaws in the character's structure. Note that this does NOT 'mean character flaws, but rather character ''design ''flaws -- issues such as characters having way too many positive traits and not enough negative traits, overpoweredness, and tips to make a character more interesting. '''Critique may very well be negative. This does not mean it's bashing '-- negative critique is there to help you identify problems with your writing and offer advice as to how to fix those problems. If you get nearly completely negative critique, that doesn't mean you're a bad writer, it just means there are lots of places to improve upon your writing. Vastly negative critique is also good for you as a writer as you learn very quickly where the main problems are, and you can focus your efforts to fixing them much easier. '''How to get Services First of all, 'you must determine whether your character or writing is elegible for a certain service, then comment on this page with your link. 'To get a work Proofread... *It must have at least 100 words of information for a character, and at least 300 words of story for a story. If it has less, you really should expand upon it. No finished 'story or character page should ''ever ''be shorter than this. *It can be any medium - script, song, paragraphed, etc. Paragraphed is heavily recommended, however. *Submit a comment on this page with a link to the work and it will be proofread shortly. 'To get a work Critiqued... *It must have at least 250 words of information for a character, and at least 500 words of story for a story. *'Script stories cannot be critiqued. '''There is no way to get the same level of information across in a script that you could paragraphed. Scripts in professional media are meant with the expectation of visuals and sounds to be added. Without these elements, script stories are too restricting to be critiqued properly. *Submit a comment on this page with a link to the work and it will be proofread shortly. 'Rewards' If your work is proofread by us and you apply the corrections, you will be granted an official '''AAC Proof Ribbon '''for that work. If your work is critiqued, you will either get an '''AAC Critique Ribbon '''if the work is very good with only minor flaws, or will only be given advice to improve the work. '''If you only get advice, keep the advice in mind next time you write and you could get a Critique Ribbon in the future!' These are ribbons that can be placed anywhere on your work page if you wish as a sort of seal of approval, showing that the work has been proofread or positively critiqued. You must use the official images - you cannot reupload the ribbons. This is to ensure that only approved works have ribbons. If you don't have approval, don't add the ribbon to your page. Category:Blog posts